character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurubami Senri
Summary Tsurubami Senri (闡裡　鶴喰 Senri Tsurubami) is a human shinto priest and the head of the Senri Shrine. They used to be a feared dictator who ruled over Mugenri. Together with their best friend and closest ally Tenkai Zuifeng, the two ruled with an iron fist until Tsurubami decided to leave for the Outside World and spirited away Tsubakura and Yabusame in their place. Story wise, they're said to be a "super important character". Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C to 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Tsurubami Senri Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Unspecified, likely Female Origin: Len'en Project Classification: Human, Shinto Priest, Youkai Exterminator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Power Mimicry (Can copy the abilities of those who they fight, copying Kurohebi, Aoji, Hooaka, Kuroji, Yabusame, Tsubakura, Clause, Suzumi, and Xeno a's abilities.), Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Manipulation, Resistence to Probability Manipulation (Beated Xeno a numerous times, a character that reduces the chances of beating them to 0%), Reality Separation (As shown here.), Existence Erasure (As shown here.), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Distortion, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Portal Creation, Possibly Origin Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Heat and Coldness Manipulation (As shown here.), Inversion, Whirlpool Generation, Technological Manipulation, Presence Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Victory Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mirror Manipulation, BFR, Miracle Manipulation, Likely Creation, Light Manipulation, Void Sealing (As shown here.), Letter Projection, Shapeshifting, Healing, Clairvoyance, Nothingness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Future Manipulation, History Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universal+ Level (Scales to the Senri Shrine's first Priest due to being stated as the strongest character yet, the latter creating Mugenri, should've been superior to Suzumi.) to Low Multiversal+ Level (There are mentions of alternate timelines.), Likely Multiverse+ Level (Mugenri is stated as limitless.) Speed: Likely Immeasurable (Superior to Yabusame.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universal+ Level to Low Multiversal+ Level, likely Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Unknown, Likely High (Can fight against and nearly defeat Xeno a who can fight for hours straight.) Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Arrogance. Others Standard Equipment: A bunch of Ofuda. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulating letters': Using their talismans, which are activated by writing on them with ink, Tsurubami can disguise themself as others, imitating their appearance and attacks. This can be used to manifest and slash with swords of ink. *'Raise Poultry': Able to capable of raising "poultry", or one's true potential, by touching them. Through this power, they can stimulate the potential of another character, allowing them to call upon their true power, and then, after raising this power, they can use it for themself. As such, they can copy the abilities of those they fight, making use of Kurohebi, Aoji, Hooaka, Kuroji, Yabusame, Tsubakura, and Clause's abilities. This ability is activated through touch. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators